


We're Keeping The Name

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dogs, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The dog looked like some kind of beagle mix, with large brown eyes, and a wagging tail. One of his ears had a large, scarred over nick in it, and, when Rantaro looked closer, smaller scars on his body. The dog clearly has had a rough time in the past"You… got a dog?" Rantaro kneeled down to pet the dog, even as he looked questioningly at Miu."I got a dog!"





	We're Keeping The Name

**Author's Note:**

> I have,,, a lot of rare pairs,,, i make no apologies~

It was a cute dog, in Miu's defense.

 

Miu had burst into their shared apartment, looking far too proud of herself, and announced that they have a new son.

 

"You can go ahead and thank me now! I know, it's great!" She placed the dog, on the ground and put her hands on her hips awaiting his reply.

 

The dog looked like some kind of beagle mix, with large brown eyes, and a wagging tail. One of his ears had a large, scarred over nick in it, and, when Rantaro looked closer, smaller scars on his body. The dog clearly has had a rough time in the past.

 

"You… got a dog?" Rantaro kneeled down to pet the dog, even as he looked questioningly at Miu. 

 

"I got a dog!" It was the little tells, the way she shuffled on her feet, her smile slightly strained, that told him she was nervous. Rantaro picked up the dog, and she seemed to relax slightly.

 

"Where'd you even get him?"

 

"... Kokichi."

 

"..." There was a not-so-small chance that the dog was illegally obtained, then. The dog was probably better off here, knowing how Kokichi usually ended up with an animal, but he would have to talk to the boy about it, before it became more of a habit.

 

"H-hey! Don't give me that fucking look! Look at his face, he's precious!" She cringed backwards slightly, looking pleadingly at Rantaro as she gestured towards the dog. He took a breath, then looked down at the dog. Then back to Miu.

 

He let out the breath, already resigned. The double puppy dog eyes was too much.

 

"I mean- I'm home a lot a-anyway, so I can take care of him. I think- y'know that…" She trailed off, messing with her hair.

 

It had definitely taken getting used to, Miu's rapid changes in mood, but Rantaro didn't mind it too much. He was good at rolling with these kinds of things. Mood swings, late nights drinks and nightmares, bouts of insomnia followed by random inventions scattered around the apartment. A dog thrown in the mix? Well, he figured it was just one more thing. He scratched the dog behind the ears.

 

"Does he have a name?" He asked, giving Miu all the answer she needs.

 

"Really?!" She squealed slightly, well more than slightly. Rantaro hoped they wouldn't get another noise complaint. 

 

"Sure. Our apartment allows it, we have enough money and time, I don't see why not." The dog squirmed a bit, and he set the dog down, letting him sniff around and explore the rooms. Rantaro hoped he was house trained.

 

Miu grinned at him and pressed forward, leaning against him. Rantaro smiled gently back, cupping her face in his hand. He pet her soft cheek with his thumb, she leaned into his touch. For all of her exuberance and lewdness, she really was adorable, Rantaro thought.

 

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" She purred.

 

"I could stand to hear it more." He replied, nuzzling his nose against her face.

 

"How about I show you, then?" She wiggled her eyebrows, and Rantaro let the moment go on a bit longer before he pulled away. Miu let out an insulted noise and tried to follow him.

 

"Great! You can drive us to the pet store, then." He said, smiling as if nothing happened.

 

"Hh- you're an ass." She whined, but whistled slightly to summon the dog. "We're bringing Boober."

 

"... Boober."

 

"Shit, I don't know! Ask Kokichi! He was the one who gave me the damned thing, probably could give you a whole dumb spiel on why it's named that." She cursed while holding the dog close to her chest. 

 

"Would you be opposed to changing it?" 

 

"Y'know what! Yeah! We're keeping the stupid fucking name!" She shouted. The dog, Rantaro did not want to call him Boober, didn't seem to mind the noise too much.

 

"Okay." Yet Rantaro still relented, cursing himself for being so weak. But when he looked at Miu and… Boober, he couldn't help but agree with her. He wasn't able to resist, and he definitely didn't want to when his girlfriend was being this cute.

 

"Hell yeah! Now let's go get… food and shit. Whatever he needs!" Miu's enthusiasm was infectious, and he followed her to the car with a smile.

 

He watched her while she drove, Boober in his lap. Rantaro couldn't help but take a moment to stare, his hand idly scratching the dog behind his ear. It came out of nowhere, Kokichi handing a dog to Miu, and Rantaro knew the small boy usually had meaning behind his actions, despite what he wanted everyone to believe. He pondered on it for a moment before he realized.

 

"Ah." He exhaled slightly, feeling slightly bad.

 

"What, pop a boner staring at my tits?" She laughed, but she still managed to look concerned.

 

Miu probably got lonely, didn't she? Rantaro traveled a lot, and he couldn't always bring her with him. What did she say earlier… _I'm home a lot anyways…_ Even if she reassures him that it didn't bother her when he leaves without her, the house probably felt empty when either one of them was away. Rantaro considered this as he considered the bright girl next to him, and this weirdly named, adorable mutt in his lap. Miu and Kokichi tended to hang out a lot, so it would make sense if he figured it out, then decide to try and solve it in his own way.

 

"Hey," He said suddenly, coming to a conclusion. "Why don't I take a break from traveling for a bit, a month or two at home would be nice, don't you think?"

 

"Hm? What brought this on?" She asked, pulling into the store's parking lot.

 

"Well, I should be there to help our dog adjust, but I just think it'll be nice to spend more time with my favorite girl." Rantaro replied, casually handing Boober off to Miu, who was more than happy to hide her face in the dog's fur.

 

"Hh-! Y-yeah, I'm pretty fucking great!" She said, even though Rantaro could clearly see how red her face was, even behind the dog, who was panting happily.

 

He couldn't help but tease her more. "Mhm, you're very cute, Miu." 

 

"-Cute!" She whined, losing all of her gusto as she squirmed in her seat. Rantaro laughed, rubbing Boober's head, then doing the same to Miu.

 

When he called Kokichi, Rantaro would have to thank him. A dog was a great idea, even if his method of getting the dog was probably illegal. It was well worth it to see Miu so happy. But…

 

"Are you sure we can't change the name?"

 

"Pretty fucking sure!"


End file.
